Evolução
by Arcanjo Telepata
Summary: REESCRITA - Yaoi, 3x4 , 1x2 - " Nunca é fácil descobrir que somos diferentes, principalmente quando o mundo nos vira as costas. Porém, até mesmo nas diferenças, dons incríveis podem estar escondidos, e grandes amores podem nascer."


Olá a todos!

Há quanto tempo, hein? Como vocês estão? Espero que bem!

Então, gente... sei que faz muito tempo mesmo que eu não apareço, e que tenho quatrocentas mil fics para serem atualizadas, mas resolvi voltar com uma que é muito especial pra mim. "Evolução" foi a primeira fic em capítulos que publiquei, há uns 4 anos, quando eu tinha 14 anos... um tempão!! Meu estilo de escrever era outro (muito imaturo, na minha opinião --" ), e eu terminei abandonando o projeto por, com o passar do tempo, ficar insatisfeito com o rumo que eu havia dado à história.

Agora, pensei em reescrevê-la como algo mais maduro, melhor construído e com personagens mais complexos. Então, mantendo apenas a idéia de humanos com dons especiais, alguns poderes e características, começo hoje a republicação de Evolução em sua nova versão, que espero que agrade mais do que a última! Guardei todos os reviews da publicação anterior com todo o carinho, e conto com todo mundo que a lia para que me acompanhe nessa nova empreitada! E aos leitores de minhas outras fics, peço desculpas pela demora, mas tentarei atualizá-las o quanto antes!!

Um grande abraço, e boa leitura!! Espero a opinião de vocês, hein?

* * *

Evolução

Capítulo 1:

_Vibração_

Já era de manhã. Podia sentir o calor agradável da luz do sol que invadia o seu quarto pelas frestas deixadas pela cortina que dançava junto da brisa suave daquela calma região ao sul da Califórnia. Quatre gostava desse pequeno espaço de tempo entre acordar e levantar da cama: tendo o sol como sua companhia, e a brisa perfumada pelos crisântemos que sua mãe plantava no jardim como uma carícia, o jovem podia fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, e imaginar que o dia seria tão bom como aqueles seus relaxantes minutos no início da manhã.

Mais uma vez acordara antes do despertador. Ainda de olhos fechados, aproveitou um gostoso bocejo e se esticou, sentindo no corpo recém-desperto as ondas da sensação engraçada que costumava chamar de "preguicite", um jeito que encontrara pra identificar as cócegas agradáveis que sentia ao se espreguiçar depois de acordar. Sorrindo com o apelido ridículo, o jovem procurou com o braço o despertador sobre o criado-mudo, mas seus dedos encontraram o vazio. Girando os olhos com um suspiro irritado, procurou o móvel com o olhar, e não foi com surpresa que o encontrou a alguns metros de sua cama, do outro lado do quarto. Apenas para confirmar a sua teoria, correu os olhos rapidamente pelo restante do recinto: todas as portas do seu armário estavam abertas, com algumas peças espalhadas pelo chão do lugar. A poltrona que geralmente descansava no canto direito do quarto agora estava tombada a alguns metros de seu lugar de sempre, e os seus sapatos, que normalmente repousavam diante da cama, estavam jogados em algum lugar longe de sua vista.

Sentindo uma pontada de irritação, o jovem loiro respirou fundo, caminhando em direção à porta. Nas primeiras vezes em que aquilo acontecera, Quatre tentara "levar na esportiva". Mas, agora, depois de tantas vezes, não agüentava mais as peças que sua irmã mais nova lhe pregava. Se ela bagunçasse mais uma vez o seu quarto enquanto ele dormia, a pequena diabinha ia ouvir umas boas.

O cheiro gostoso de café o envolveu ao atravessar a porta da pequena cozinha. Com um grande sorriso, avistou sua mãe diante do fogão, trabalhando agilmente nos seus famosos ovos mexidos matinais. Colocando-se nas pontas dos pés, o jovem loiro tentou se mover silenciosamente, decidido a surpreender a bela mulher, tão parecida com ele próprio. Porém, antes que pudesse dar mais de dois passos, a voz doce e agradável da jovem senhora soou:

- Nem pense nisso, mocinho. Pegar-me de surpresa não é tão fácil quanto parece...

- Ahhhhhhh, mamãe! Como a senhora sempre sabe?? – Quatre fez um muxoxo, contrariado. Desde pequeno tinha como desafio próprio surpreender a sua mãe na hora do café da manhã, como seu pai sempre o fazia. Mas ela sempre parecia estar preparada! Parecia até que podia ler os seus pensamentos...

- Eu sou sua mãe, mocinho. E mães podem sim ler os pensamentos dos seus filhotes... – A loira sorriu enigmaticamente, dando um beijinho estalado na testa do jovem ao depositar os ovos mexidos num prato diante dele. Quatre sorriu, desistindo de tentar entender como sua mãe sempre parecia saber o que se passava na sua cabeça.

Agradecendo a refeição, o loiro engatou uma agradável conversa com sua mãe sobre como seria o dia de ambos, costume que haviam adquirido desde que Quatre começara a estudar, quando criança. O loiro gostava de observar a sua mãe enquanto ela falava. Os olhos azuis tão idênticos aos seus brilhavam como a lua no céu, sempre atentos e interessados em tudo o que o seu filho tinha a dizer, emoldurados pelos cabelos loiros e lisos, brilhantes como o sol do amanhecer que Quatre tanto amava.

Quando o seu pai morrera, há 10 anos, sua mãe, mesmo grávida do último tesouro que o seu bom marido deixara, deu tudo de si para dar uma boa vida ao pequeno loiro e à pequena criança que viria. Trabalhou duro, virou noites e noites no hospital em que trabalhava, porém sem nunca deixar faltar amor e atenção aos filhos que tanto amava. Sim, Quatre a admirava muito.

Ao perceber-se sendo observada tão cuidadosamente, Anne sorriu, afagando a cabeça do seu pequeno homenzinho, tão perto de completar a maioridade.

- E como foi acordar um dia mais perto dos seus 18 anos, meu príncipe? – sua mãe o chamava assim desde pequeno, e o loiro adorava. Só então se lembrou da bagunça em seu quarto.

- Tive uma ótima noite de sono... não acordei uma vez sequer! Meu sono tem ficado cada vez mais pesado! – riu-se, envergonhado. – Mas outra vez a Lucy revirou o meu quarto enquanto eu dormia. Como essa pestinha consegue acordar tão cedo só pra me pregar uma peça, se pra levantar pra escola ela leva uma eternidade? – Quatre suspirou, num misto de irritação e riso. No fim das contas, não conseguia ficar chateado com sua irmãzinha de apenas 7 anos.

Sua mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, mas que logo voltou ao seu lugar para dar lugar a um sorriso confidente, que Quatre não entendeu direito.

- Eu vou falar com ela, querido. Garanto que depois de hoje, tudo será diferente. – mais uma vez aquela expressão enigmática, com aquele sorriso deixado no ar. Quatre sabia não adiantaria questionar o comportamento de sua mãe, pois tinha a certeza de que logo descobriria a razão dele. Uma voz estranha em sua cabeça parecia contar-lhe isso. Devorando o conteúdo em seu prato, correu escadas acima para se aprontar, ou se atrasaria para o colégio.

Com um beijo de despedida em sua mãe e em sua irmã recém-desperta e ainda sonolenta, Quatre se despediu, caminhando em direção à porta, quando a voz da bela mulher se fez ouvir:

- Quatre, querido... por favor, não se atrase para o jantar! Teremos visitas hoje!

- Eu estarei aqui, dona Anne, não se preocupe... – e com um aceno de despedida, o loiro ganhou a rua.

* * *

Descendo do velho ônibus escolar amarelo, Quatre sorriu ao avistar uma figura conhecida alguns metros adiante, debaixo da grande árvore que juntos haviam apelidado de "Velha Sally", esperando-o. O loiro viu-se apressando os passos, até mesmo entrando numa leve corrida, para encontrar o rapaz de belos olhos verdes que sorria-lhe com aquele meio-sorriso enigmático de sempre. Seu coração acelerou ao se aproximar do moreno, sentindo o seu perfume característico de ervas.

- Bom dia, Trowa! – Quatre o brindou com o seu mais brilhante sorriso, observando satisfeito o olho visível do moreno juntar-se ao seu sorriso, agora visivelmente aberto. – Será que nunca vou conseguir chegar antes de você? Começo a suspeitar que você mora aqui mesmo, na escola!

Os dois riram. Desde que Trowa havia sido transferido, algumas semanas antes, Quatre se identificara de cara com aquele silencioso rapaz de franja, que tinha os olhos verdes mais incríveis que o loiro já havia visto. Trowa sempre parecia estar observando cada movimento de Quatre, e mesmo que isso tivesse causado-lhe certo estranhamento no início, o loiro logo se acostumou, e até passou a gostar de ter a atenção de seu amigo de olhos verdes praticamente toda para si. Ignorava a razão disto, mas ficara imensamente feliz por ter conhecido aquele jovem misterioso que foi transferido no meio do semestre letivo, uma época bem estranha pra mudar de escola.

Não sabia muito sobre o moreno, mas este parecia conhecê-lo profundamente, como se soubesse de toda a sua história até ali, e rapidamente aprendera todos os seus costumes, gestos e particularidades, sendo capaz de perceber qualquer mudança de comportamento do loiro apenas observando os seus olhos. Era uma amizade como Quatre nunca havia tido, isso era certo.

E Trowa era diferente. Especial, de alguma forma...Quatre tinha certeza.

- Bom dia, Quatre... e não, eu não moro na escola! – O moreno fingiu-se de ofendido e oss dois riram novamente, atraindo alguns olhares dos alunos que se dirigiam para suas salas. – Eu apenas gosto de ver você chegando, e sorrindo pra mim enquanto se aproxima. Isso vale eu chegar bem mais cedo.

Quatre sentiu o seu rosto ficar vermelho, e o seu peito aquecer. Quando Trowa dizia coisas assim, o loiro sentia o mundo se perder por um instante, como se apenas os dois existissem. Era tão estranho...! Mas aquilo o deixava tão feliz...

Com um sorriso, abraçou o moreno, como faziam sempre que se encontravam. Quatre precisava se colocar nas pontas dos pés para vencer os vários centímetros de altura que o separavam do moreno, que era quase uma cabeça mais alto que ele. Agora sim vários olhares se concentraram nos dois, mas eles ignoraram, como sempre.

- Acho melhor irmos andando, ou a Velha Sally vai se sentir culpada se nos atrasarmos para o início da aula. – Quatre comentou, divertido, se separando de Trowa, gostando de como os olhos verdes seguiam cada movimento seu.

- Você tem razão, como sempre. Só não sei como você agüenta aquela bruxa de Álgebra... a aula dela é no mínimo entediante. – O moreno comentou, fazendo uma careta de desgosto, o que arrancou uma risada sonora do pequeno loiro.

- Costumo imaginar que a própria Sra. Mcntyre plantou a nossa amiga Sally aqui, há uns trezentos anos atrás... daí fica mais fácil conviver com as aulas dela. – Quatre gargalhou com o próprio comentário malicioso, que normalmente não proferiria. É que, perto do moreno, sentia-se livre em muitos aspectos, e até mais ousado. E a sensação de liberdade era incrível...!

Sorrindo com a piada, Trowa apoiou uma mão nas costas do loiro, causando-lhe um arrepio sutil, conduzindo-o em direção ao prédio da escola, enquanto discutiam teorias sobre como a velha professora de álgebra teria inventado o sistema numérico e sobre o seu tórrido caso de amor com Albert Einstein.

* * *

Suspirando, Quatre largou o lápis com que escrevera a gigantesca lição ditada monotonamente pelo professor de História, Sr. Roberts. Adorava as aulas daquela disciplina, mas o fato delas ocuparem os últimos horários do dia, já no fim da tarde, tornavam-nas exaustivas na opinião do loiro, depois de um dia inteiro de aulas.

Espiando a carteira ao lado, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Trowa cabisbaixo, aparentemente confuso com algum trecho esquecido por ele durante a aula. O moreno não gostava muito de matérias não-exatas... segundo ele, os números eram os seus melhores amigos, "Depois de você, Quatre, é claro"...

Sorrindo ao lembrar de como Trowa parecia feliz em vê-lo corar diante de tais comentários, o loiro destacou a folha em que escrevia, passando-a para o moreno, que olhou-o agradecido. Trocaram mais um sorriso, e logo o rapaz de olhos verdes voltava a se concentrar em copiar as anotações do seu pequeno amigo loiro.

Quatre observou o ambiente ao redor. A maioria dos seus colegas de classe ainda parecia ocupada demais em fazer suas últimas anotações, e o professor aguardava que estes concluíssem sua tarefa, aparentemente entediado demais para ditar qualquer informação extra. O loiro, então, pegou-se imaginando quem seria a tal visita que jantaria com eles naquela noite. Sua mãe tinha muitos amigos, mas nenhum deles costumava freqüentar a casa da família. E o fato de sua mãe ter pedido sua pontualidade significava que era alguém importante...

Perdido em suas divagações, Quatre fixou o olhar em seu lápis, sobre a mesa. Perguntou-se se o pequeno pedaço de madeira sabia quem era o misterioso visitante. Olhou-o concentrado, como se realmente o lápis fosse responder a sua pergunta, e como se não pudesse ouvir a resposta caso não se concentrasse o bastante. Diante dos seus olhos, o lápis vibrou minimamente, deslocando-se alguns centímetros sobre a carteira, como se algo invisível tivesse atingido-o com um peteleco. Espantado, Quatre sentiu algo em sua cabeça vibrar junto do pequeno cilindro de madeira. Não era algo físico, não era como se uma parte do seu cérebro vibrasse, mas algo _nele _o fazia. Confuso, Quatre não percebeu quando a vibração, a do lápis e a da sua mente, cessou.

Esfregando os olhos, perguntou-se se o seu cansaço não estava pregando-lhe uma peça, mas o lápis realmente havia se movido. Sim, ele havia saído do lugar! Olhando assustado ao redor, como se tal constatação fosse compartilhada por todos os ocupantes da sala, Quatre percebeu com alívio que ninguém parecia se dar conta de que qualquer grafite pudesse ter se movido sem que qualquer um tocasse nele.

Quatre segurou o ar nos pulmões. Precisava ver de novo. Precisava provar a si mesmo que havia acontecido, que não era sua própria imaginação. Tentou lembrar do que fizera antes daquilo, antes da _vibração_, antes do lápis se mexer. Alcançando o grafite com uma das mãos, examinou-o minuciosamente, girando-o entre os dedos diante dos olhos. Parecia um lápis normal, em sua opinião. Com um suspiro, depositou-o novamente sobre a carteira. Primeiro, havia olhado-o...depois, se concentra nele...queria ouvi-lo! Com um plano agora em mente, o loiro respirou fundo. O que diabos estava fazendo? Mas seria absurdo não tentar. Podia ter sido só sua impressão... mas que mal faria tirar a prova?

Mais uma vez depositou o olhar sobre o pedaço de madeira cilíndrica. Observou atentamente cada detalhe, cada curva, cada imperfeição na madeira amarela... e de repente, cada mínimo pedaço do objeto parecia estar ligado a ele de alguma forma. Podia senti-lo vibrar, de dentro pra fora, primeiro imperceptivelmente, e depois mais forte, mais forte..._muito_ forte! O "algo" em sua cabeça também começou a vibrar, e logo as duas vibrações pareciam uma só, mais alto, mais forte...vibrando, tremendo..._crescendo_!

O lápis começou a tremer diante dos seus olhos, nitidamente desta vez. Porém, Quatre queria ir além. Concentrou-se em sentir profundamente dessa vez, deixar que toda sua mente vibrasse como uma junto do lápis. O grafite tremeu vigorosamente por alguns instantes, como se estivesse prestes a se despedaçar... e então, tudo parou. Um segundo que pareceu durar mais do que deveria, e tudo havia parado. A vibração, o tremor... haviam silenciado. Porém algo parecia diferente. Quatre _sentia-se_ diferente. Era como se o "algo" em sua mente que vibrava junto do lápis tivesse se fundido a este de alguma forma. Como se sua mente e o objeto estivessem conectados de uma forma que não entendia. Apenas sabia que estavam.

Sem perguntar-se o quanto aquilo parecia absurdo, ou o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ao redor, o loiro acreditou. Se concentrando mais e mais no simples lápis escolar, sentiu-o como uma extensão de seu próprio corpo. E como quem aprende a lidar com um novo membro, ele experimentou movê-lo. _Vamos...mova-se..._

E, como se fosse natural para um lápis mover-se sem que alguém o manejasse, ele se moveu sob a vontade de Quatre. Primeiro para cima, rolando sobre a carteira. Depois para os lados, seguindo o trajeto que a mente do loiro planejava para ele. Quatre não podia acreditar! Cada movimento, cada direção...ele os controlava! Podia mover aquele lápis sem tocar nele! Submerso em sua descoberta, foi com furor que o pequeno loiro de olhos azuis decidiu-se por sua mais ousada investida. Sentia-se _livre!_

Fechando os olhos por um instante, concentrou-se no instrumento que estava conectado consigo. E, puxando todo o ar que pôde para dentro dos pulmões, ele quis erguê-lo no ar. O lápis tremeu por alguns instantes, como que indeciso. Mas, aos poucos, trôpego, se ergueu no ar, flutuando diante do olhar estupefato do seu comandante. Uma pequena pressão fez-se sentir na cabeça de Quatre, como se sua mente realmente se esforçasse para levantar algo com peso, como um braço e seus músculos o fariam.

Então sentiu-se cansado, e o peso pareceu em maior do que realmente era. O lápis não mais parecia uma parte de si, e desabou sobre a carteira, parecendo mais barulhento que o normal para Quatre. Soltando o ar em seus pulmões, só então o loiro percebeu dois lindos olhos verdes o encarando. Eles pareciam surpresos, e pareciam estar sobre ele há bem mais tempo do que Quatre gostaria. Trowa havia visto...aquilo?

Antes que o preocupado loiro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Trowa se levantou, ainda olhando para ele. Oh, não! O moreno iria contar o que Quatre fizera? Não que fosse algo fácil de se acreditar, mas o simples fato de ser Trowa o seu possível delator o atingiu como uma faca. Porém, o jovem de olhos verdes simplesmente caminhou para fora da sala, sob os olhos curiosos do professor e dos demais ocupantes da classe.

Quatre ficou aturdido. O que diabos aconteceria a seguir? Tinha certeza de que Trowa vira "aquilo". Nem o próprio loiro entendia o que havia feito, mas parecia-lhe algo que não gostaria que chegasse aos ouvidos dos outros. Decidido, se dirigiu ao professor, mentindo sobre ir ver se o amigo de olhos verdes estava bem, pois esse havia acordado "especialmente indisposto" naquela manhã.

Quando finalmente alcançou os corredores, perguntou-se onde o moreno teria ido. Não era um lugar grande, mas qualquer um poderia se esconder ali tranquilamente. Onde o rapaz de olhos verdes havia se enfiado? Quatre sentiu uma grande urgência, inexplicável e inquestionável, de encontrá-lo. Pensando nos braços longos e aconchegantes de seu amigo...do quanto era bom ser envolvido por eles, o loiro quis encontrá-lo e ser por ele confortado. Estava tão confuso...

Entretanto, um lapso de certeza se apossou de sua mente, atraindo sua atenção para a lembrança do corredor do almoxarifado, um dos lugares menos movimentados do colégio. De alguma forma, aquele lugar se ligou à imagem de Trowa, e decidindo-se por jogar pro alto qualquer bom senso, o loiro seguiu para lá. Afinal, o seu dia fora bem estranho para que ele se preocupasse com normalidade.

Quando se aproximava do isolado corredor, uma conhecida voz rompeu o silêncio. Era o moreno! Trowa realmente estava ali! Porém, ele parecia conversar com alguém. Estaria o moreno se encontrando com alguma garota? Tal idéia não agradou muito ao loiro...Trowa era muito bonito, e apesar de reservado, tornou-se rapidamente popular entre as garotas do colégio. O jovem de olhos azuis não sentia-se mal por ter ciúmes do moreno. Afinal, amigos sentem-se assim em relação uns aos outros, não? Nem ele mesmo acreditava muito nisso, mais preferia ignorar qualquer raciocínio mais elaborado sobre o fato.

- Está acontecendo. Como previsto, ele conseguiu estando consciente. Espero que ele aceite bem...

O rapaz loiro ficou paralisado onde estava. Como assim...? Estavam falando sobre ele? Rapidamente, a memória de Quatre trabalhou, unindo um fato ao outro sob o manto da surpresa, dando um rumo nada agradável as suas conclusões. Trowa fora transferido para lá...para espioná-lo? Isso explicaria o porquê da atenção exacerbada do rapaz moreno sobre Quatre. E...e...o loiro até pensou que eles poderiam estar...apaixonados!

- Tr-trowa... – sua voz incrédula e angustiada pareceu se amplificar pelas paredes fracamente iluminadas daquele corredor escuro, atraindo os olhos surpresos do moreno.

- Quatre...não é o que parece, meu anjo... – o moreno tentou se aproximar, estendendo uma das mãos para o jovem loiro, que se afastou instintivamente.

Primeiro os olhares carinhosos, as palavras doces, e agora ele o chamava assim? Até onde o moreno iria com aquela farsa? Sim, porque Quatre já tomava por verdade aquilo em que lhe doía tanto acreditar: tudo fora premeditado para ganhar sua confiança.

- Quem é você? Por que veio atrás de mim? Eu não sou ninguém! – o loiro viu-se gritando, surpreendendo-se com a angústia e a tristeza em sua voz.

A expressão de Trowa se amenizou. Ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraçar o pequeno loiro e confortá-lo, mas precisava antes que Quatre confiasse nele.

- Não, não, meu anjo... você é muito especial. – E Trowa tentou tocá-lo, mas uma força invisível o repeliu, surpreendendo a ambos.

- Me...me desculpe! Eu n-não... – Quatre sentiu-se nauseado. Agora tudo ao redor parecia vibrar, muito fortemente, deixando-o tonto com a pressão, como se tudo em sua volta travasse uma batalha para se conectar ao "algo" de sua mente.Cambaleou para trás, prestes a perder o equilíbrio.

Os seus olhos puderam enxergar, num último relance, um estranho reflexo azulado partindo de onde o moreno estava, e sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo se eriçarem, como se uma onda de energia estática tivesse se espalhado por todo o ar. Todas as luzes se apagaram, e pôde sentir os braços de Trowa ao seu redor.

- Eu sinto muito, Quatre. Você é muito especial... _para mim_. – o loiro ouviu as palavras sussurradas contra o seu ouvido, e no instante seguinte, o seu corpo foi invadido por uma pequena descarga elétrica que iluminou brevemente o instante, deixando que visse a lágrima quente que caiu dos olhos verdes mais belos do mundo, antes que os seus sentidos mergulhassem na escuridão.

CONTINUA...


End file.
